Short stories of Hogwarts
by anna14p
Summary: This story contains many small stories. Most of them one or two chapters. It takes place in the wizarding world but I will use my own characters.


He didn't feel well. It wasn't his first time taking a train from plattform nine and three quaters. He had actually done i many times. But not as an Prefect. His mom had been so proud when he got the letter with the news. Nobody in the family had been an Prefect. Actually all of his relatives had been quite bad at everything. No one had ever made the quidditch team or got housepoints.

"Hey, Frank!" He looked up to meet Tom Levins eyes.

They where small and if looks could kill he would be a serial killer at this point. But he wasn't so smart so he would probably be stuck in Azkaban if he killed someone.

"Hey Tom. Had an nice summerbreak?" Frank responded with a nice smile, he had decided to not get into any trouble this year.

Tom was just going to answer as professor Young showed up. He was kind and understanding but always looked confused which often caused him trouble with the student.

"Professor Young, isnt the train coming soon? Its already late by ten minutes." Frank said and turned his back to Tom to talk to his proffessor.

The professor looked up confused and then at the clock. He was the teacher in muggle history and wizard economy, a new subjekt that you had been able to choose since last year.

"Oh, mr Canvas. Nice to see you again. We dont know where the train is. It hadn't been late since the 17th centuary. But I guess it has to be the first time some time, except it isnt the first..." The professor said as he walked away in his own thoughts.

He was a bit weird but Frank guessed that everyone was a bit weird. Some more than others. But he really liked mr Young. He told them interesting stories about other countries and the old wizards.

When the proffessor was gone he hurried away so he didn't got in any fight with Tom, who looked in the mood for one. But Frank wasn't good at fighting. Neither with magic or without magic. But he still checked that his wand was in the back pocket if Tom would come after him. The wood was from an oak and the wand contained a dragon heartsring. It was his second wand. His first wand was broken by his little brother who wanted to see if it was waterproof. It wasn't.

So finally they heard the train rolling in on the tracks at the station. As he now was a prefect he had to sit in the other prefects. He didn't mind it at all until he opened the door to the wagon. He slapped it shut again.

"No..no..no" He whispered.

Melinda! She was also the prefect in Hufflepuff. How could he npt have thought of this! Her whole family had been prefects and she wouldn't be an exception. He really liked her but had never talked to her. Like actually talked to her. They sat together at herbiologi but nothing more. Once she had accidentally tutched his arm ut that was it! She probably didn't even remeber him. Everyone in his age liked her or had dated her. He didn't have a chance but that didn't mean that it was easier to talk to her or be in the same room as her.

Then a familiar face turned up in the small corridor.

"Frank! Are you also an prefect?" said Lola and held up her brick.

Frank had the same one but it was yellow and black instead of green and silver.

"Yes, cool. But you have to listen to me..." Frank said and grabbed Lolas arm.

She was the only one who could help him. He hide in the bathroom for the trainride and she would tell the others that he wasn't feeling well and then she could give him all the information that proffessor Ilenda handed out in the wagon.

"Melinda is in there! I can't go in." He whispered as a first year student passed by.

"Ofcourse you can." Lola said and opened the door.

The next second they where in the wagon and the only free place to sit was next to Melinda. Lola sat down and left the space between her and Melinda empty. I gave her the eye and sat down quietly.

Proffessor Ilenda handed out books with all the Hogwartz rules and other information but I couldn't focus. Not when Melindas arm and leg was pressed against mine I would have to ask Lola about what Ilenda said later.

**Okay, hi. Welcome to "Short stories of Hogwarts". This is my second Fanfic. I think that this story about Frank will be three or four chapers in total and anfter that I have so many ideas. SO please comment what you think because I am really curious what you think and it really motivates me to continue writing. Se you in the next chapter. **


End file.
